Technical Field
The present application relates to the field of motor technologies, and in particular, to a motor, and a gimbal and a mechanical arm having the same.
Related Art
Motor products are widely applied to the field such as electronic devices, numerical control tools, carving machines, laser devices, packaging machines, medical devices, and automated devices such as gimbals of UAVs (Unmanned Aerial Vehicles) and mechanical arms of robots.
However, for a currently used motor, an iron core is frequently used as a carrier of a coil windings, and a magnetic field of the motor is in a radial direction. The current motor has disadvantages of lengthy body, heavy weight, large volume and low power density. In addition, large hysteresis and full flow losses of the iron core reduces operating efficiency. A cogging effect causes an output torque ripple, leading to interference with precision control of servo-driven. A large rotor rotational inertia, large armature winding inductance, and a large electromechanic time constant cause poor dynamic performance. Heat dissipation performance is poor because of the structure that the stator and the rotor are surrounded by each other.